Xerxes Atele
Xerxes Atele is the son of the man from the Brazilian fairy tale How the Monkey Escaped Being Eaten. Info Name: Xerxes Atele Age: 14 Parent's Story: How the Monkey Escaped Being Eaten Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Vaiiti Pivi Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends with the monkeys. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking stew. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm honestly not in a rush to get one. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get tricked very easily. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's great to share my recipes in here Least Favorite Subject: Theater. Never really been good at acting. Best Friend Forever After: Ivo Barbeiro and Cicero Padeiro are always fun to be around. Character Appearance Xerxes is somewhat short, with light brown hair and green yes. He wears an orange shirt with a banana pattern over a white shirt and yellow shorts. Personality Xerxes is a naive, easily-duped young man. He is carefree and laid-back and isn't quick to get into a tizzy. He is fond of cooking and especially likes cooking stew. He also really loves sharing his recipes with his friends. Biography Hi! I'm Xerxes Atele. I'll tell you about my father. He caught a monkey who was playing the guitar and decided to cook him. The monkey tricked the man's son (my older brother) into letting him go. But then my father caught the monkey again by putting him in a box. When my father brought him home, the monkey tricked the children into letting him go. Of course, the sneaky monkey was able to get out. The children put a stick and a coconut shell in and said it was the monkey, but of course their father realized it wasn't the monkey. I come from a big family. I'm the youngest of eleven children. I have five older brothers and five older sisters. We live with our parents in the forests of southern Brazil, not too far from the border with Argentina. There's lots of monkeys living in the woods, and they spend their days singing their songs and playing the guitar. I like to spend my time cooking. I especially like making all kinds of stews. I look up recipes for stews online and make them so I can share them with my friends and siblings. Luckily, I've made lots of friends at Ever After High. I'm very outgoing, and I find making friends to be easy. Even though Ever After High is far from home, I feel like I'm at home sometimes. There's a number of other students from Brazil, and I've made friends with most of them. We discuss our experiences with the monkeys that live in the woods and play tricks on us. I've learned about the destiny conflict here, and I can say that I'm definitely a Rebel. I don't want to cause harm to any monkeys. I actually want to make friends with the monkeys. They don't seem that bad - they're carefree and laid-back, just like me! I think if we communicate on equal terms, we'll be able to understand each other better and not have to worry about any cooked monkeys. Besides, monkey doesn't sound very appetizing. I'm sure all of us can agree on that. Trivia *Xerxes' surname means "spider monkey" in Italian. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Xander Mobus. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Work in progress